The other detective
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: When another detective appears, Castle and Beckett begin to realize their feelings for each other. // My English is bad enough in this fic. I will correct it and then managed to climb it again. // Anyway I hope your reviews!


_**Summary: When another detective appears, Castle and Beckett begin to realize their feelings for each other.**_

**The other Detective****  
**

Kate Beckett is going out of the Police Department after a long day work solving a multiple murder case in a university. Castle is close to where she is, talking with Ryan and Esposito on a new model of a European car that is coming to USA. Kate say good bye to everyone and goes to exit, but suddenly she collides a beautiful and seductive woman, with blonde hair and emerald eyes, which is entering.

"_I am sorry. I was distracted" Say Kate  
_  
_"Oh it is nothing" Answer Andy_

_"Can I help you? "_  
_  
"Yes. I'm looking for Richard Castle. He is here, right?"_

"Yes. _Who seeks him?"_

_  
__"Detective Andy Adams, Queen Police Department."_

"Oh Hi. Detective Kate Beckett."

Kate is a bit wary by the strange visit, and she returns inside.

_"Castle! This woman is looking for you"  
_  
Castle and the others turns around to see the woman. Kate instead of withdrawing as planned, once again is leaving your stuff on her desktop. Esposito looks at her mockingly and she made a sign that if he said something she kills him.

"Richard Castle?" Say Andy

"The same. Are you ...?" Answer Castle

"Detective Andy Adams, Queen Police Department"

(With an innocent face)"_I am innocent, detective"_

_"Call me Andy. And I'm not here to arrest you. I am here to ask for help Castle."  
_  
_"Any help for a beautiful lady"  
_  
_"I'm in an investigation since a couple of weeks, and I'm really stuck. Somebody spoke me about you. This person told me that you are assisting to the police here in New York, then I decide to come..."_

_" ... Tell me ... Andy. Maybe I can help you!!"_

"_Thank you Rick! Do you know a quiet place for tell you everything?"_

_"Sure. ... We can go to my apartment… to my office. There we are going to be quiet. (To Beckett, Esposito and Ryan) Bye! Call me if you need me."_

(On an attack for saying something) _"Detective! What department is yours in Queen?"_

_"Union Street. Why? Do you work in Queen, Detective?"_

"No, not really."

Castle and Andy go off the police department and them continuing talking amicably.

Kate picks up her things again.

_"Are you going to follow them, Kate?"_ Esposito say

_"What? Who?"_

"_Castle"_

"_And Why I would have to follow Castle, Esposito?"_  
_  
"I do not know ... I only said ..."  
_  
_"Better you don't say anything. Bye!"_

For other way…  
Andy and Castle arrive to his department, they get comfortable and he invited her to a drink. Then she tells about him the case.  
_  
" (...) well, like I said ... nothing brings us to the murderer. It's as if nobody had done that, but it was not a suicide. No way. It's not possible"_

_"There is always someone, Andy. And if something I learned to Beckett is that always is the least expected."_

_"We have looked a couple of suspects. Relatives of the victim, but they either are innocent or have very credible alibis."_

_"How I said to Beckett once, always we have to look outside the box. Who are these families?"_

_"They are the parents. The father and the stepmother. They are not in a good economic position, even have multiple debts, and Kevin had refused to give them money._"

_"What kind of debts?"_

_"I really do not know. Is that relevant?"_

_"It may be a clue."_

_"I didn't think about it, but it definitely can be a clue."_

_"We need to know what debt collectors who are, if there was any pressure on their parents for these debts ..."  
_  
_"You are such of genius Castle. You should come to work with us."_

_"I would love to, but I'm loyal to ..."_

_"... Kate Beckett. I know._ (She smiles). _Can I ask you a personal question, Castle?_"

_"First call me Rick"  
_  
_"Ok. Rick, Beckett and you have something? Are you together?"_

"No, not really."

"But you like her"  
  
(he smiles) _Let's go back to the case, Detective._

_"She would also like you, Rick"_

Nearly there… Kate is sitting on the couch of her apartment. She is thoughtful, drinking a measure of vodka. Suddenly, almost without thinking, take the phone and press a speed dial number.

_"Castle? Beckett ... I am ... I thought you might need help. Three heads are better than two ... No, I'm not working, I was just ... did nothing ... Ok. Call me if you need me. Bye."_

Kate leaves the phone. Drink another measure of vodka. At the time, takes her coat and leaves the apartment.

In Castle's Apartment

Castle hangs the phone somewhat pensive.

"Was she_? You had told her to come here. She dies of jealousy. "_

"_Who, Beckett? No, it just ... She wanted to help"_

_"Do not be naïve, Rick. Neither detective is offered to assist one another in a case of another jurisdiction only by courtesy. I would not do it. It must be dying of jealousy."_

"Do you think? I do not know is that she does that kind of woman ..."

"_All women are jealously of we want Rick._"

Alexis arrives from school. She is surprised to see Andy.

_"Daddy, I'm already here!"_

_" Around here baby"._

_" oh! I did not know that ... Hey!"_

"hello."

_"Andy she is Alexis my beloved daughter, beloved daughter she is the detective Andy Adams"_

_"And Kate? I mean ..."_

Smiling "_Your father is helping me just in a case. I'm police in Queen."  
_  
"Ok. I am going to study"

Alexis is uncomfortable.

"_You Have a lovely daughter Rick". _

_" I know"._

_"And I see she is also concerned about Kate."_

_" They just like each other"._

At the same time…

Kate comes back to the police department. Goes to her desk and sits there doing nothing. Just she is pensive. Esposito approaches her and sits on the desktop.

_"What is going on, Kate?"_

_"Nothing"._

_"I know you. We have no case. That just would not do to do".  
_  
_"I was in home alone, I preferred to come here."_

_"Tell that at yourself if you want, but not me"._

_"The point Esposito!"_

_"It's for Castle. I know."_

_"No. It is that detective. I do not like._

_"Andy? She's nice, nice ... very seductive"._

_"She is all you want but she doesn't have the right to come up here to take away a Castle. I mean, he is our help. If we now call a case ..."_

_"... I can call to Castle and he will be here in two minutes, Kate. If you not realize it, snow or thunder, he is either here, even Sunday or Monday. He never fails to us. He never fails to you."_

In Castle's apartment

Castle is reading some folders; Andy is finishing to talk on the phone.

_"And?"_

_" All the debts have to do with the younger brother of the victim. Paul Ryder. He has 22 years and suffers from a disease that requires expensive treatment than their parents could not pay, and he neither. His brother didn't help him. Therefore asked several banks to lend, to known associations ... The debt was canceled days after of Kevin's death. Interestingly Paul has a girl of five years old, which Kevin put in his will as sole heir"._

_" That's our boy. Paul."_

_"We're going to interrogate him"_

She rises from the chair excited. He is dubitative.

_"Yes, come on."_

(She note the indecisive face of him) _"No Castle. I'm going. Technically you're not allowed to come with me ... You know ..."  
_  
_"I never do what technically should be."_

_"I realize ... but ... I do the right. I go alone, Rick. Whatever you call me"_

Andy gives him a kiss on the cheek and leaves.

Meantime… Kate gets up from her chair and goes.

_" Kate Get some!"_

and for other side…

Castle is in his chair thoughtfully. Alexis appears.

_"That woman ... is kind of foul!"_

"My daughter said foul?"

_" That is how ... she is irritating."_

_"She is nice."  
_  
_"My father said nice? That's new!"_

_ "new?"_

_"I never hear you before said that. You ever say "is kind of a woman so imposing, attractive."_

"_I am not looking her that way ... No, I did not realize it ..._ "

_" What is your problem daddy?"_

_"I do not know ... I have this feeling that it should not be helping her ... is rare, I can't explain it, has no name"!._

_" It has name. Kate Beckett."_

Castle rises from the chair and heads towards the exit.

_"Where you going?"_

" I need ... I'm going to see Beckett."

He Leaves.

Kate walks down a hallway toward her apartment. Castle is there, standing in front of the door.

_"Castle?"_

(Smiling)! _"Beckett!."_

She opened the door and invited him to pass.

_"What are you doing here? I thought that was investigating the case of Andy."_

_" Beckett Jealous?"_  
_  
"Me? No, Why would be, Castle?"_

_" By me. "_

_"Want something to drink, Castle?"_

_" What you drink is fine for me."_

Kate prepared two cafes. Castle runs the department. Look around. Photos, books (his books), tables ...

_" Have you solved the case?"_

_" No. Maybe. She went to interrogate a suspect."_

_"And why…? you love to play cop."_

_"I just don't know ... ... It is not the same without you Beckett."_

_  
_(Smiling to herself) "_Is that is a declaration Castle?"  
_  
_"Something like that. I will leave this case. Andy will be able to do it alone anyway._"

Kate gives him his coffee. She sits on the couch. He sits on the other end of side.

_" What's the matter Castle?"_

(Serious) _"I have to tell you something"._

_" What did you do now, Castle? The last time you got so serious ..."_  
_  
" This is different. IT isn't easy to say. More that even if I ever I did it."  
_  
_" Is it serious?"_

_"It depends on you."_

_"You worry me" _

He takes one of her hands and look in her eyes

"_I think I'm in love."  
_  
"_Is Andy?" _  
_  
"Do not be silly, Kate. I'm talking about you. I'm falling in love with you."_

(she looks at his eyes) "I am not to say ..."

_" You don't say anything ..."  
_  
The talk begins at deeply than ever before. She remains paralyzed. Without knowing what Say or how to act.

_"Just for see you, you like me. But as you know I was I realized you were more to me than a beautiful girl. I adore my daughter and you know it, but the best times of the day lately, are the way to you, Kate. And if my best times are to be killed and suspects that's because you like me, Beckett. When I'm in my home I miss you, I think of some excuse to call and come see you or make you go to my house ... today, helping Andy, I realized I did not want to be doing that. I wanted to be with you. I love to help you, play with you.... And I would like to be with you beyond the cases, beyond my book. Doing my book now I realize that it was always an excuse. This was the only thing that occurred to me after meeting you to stay by your side. If it had not achieved the permission to stay with you, I would have done if it had been necessary to halt."_

_" I can still stop you."_

_"I am serious Kate."  
_  
"You are a writer, Castle. Your work is making sound good to the words"

_"Don't you believe me? I said it all from my heart, not from my intellect as a writer." _  
_  
" I think ... And I was going exactly the same as to you, less so to make me stop".  
_  
_" So? "_

(Dubiously placed a hand on the face of him) _"So go slowly Castle. Let things be in their own ... I do not want to miss you!" _

"ok!" (he smiles)

Kate and Castle embrace strongly. And there behind him, she is smiling and sobbing. "I had never seen such a weak Castle", she knew that he had deployed all his heart.

The end.


End file.
